


Love Never Felt So Good

by hufflepuffOwO



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Achilles Tolliver is an arsehole, College AU, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, Newt is a dumb dork, Romance, Salamander Eyes, Sharing a Milkshake, Silly antics, Valentine’s Day, Whipped Cream, darling - Freeform, fuck Achilles, kind of?, love in the air, newtina, strawberry flavoured lips, there’s a cherry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffOwO/pseuds/hufflepuffOwO
Summary: Newt takes Tina on a Valentine’s Day date to cheer her up after she gets stood up by her boyfriend, Achilles.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Love Never Felt So Good

Tina sat on the bottom of the concrete stairs that led into the dorms, the building behind her dark and gloomy; it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Normally they’d be jam packed with students rushing up and down the corridors trying to get to their dorms, especially on a day like this. It was chilly outside, showing signs of a heavy downpour later that day. But today... today was a special day. Today was Valentine’s Day, and almost every student was out and about, spending the night out with their significant others or even just hanging out with their friends. No one wanted to spend Valentine’s alone, yet it looked like Tina’d be doing just that: trapped in her bedroom, eating from a cheap, insignificant, heart-shaped box of chocolates. She had arranged a date with her boyfriend, Achilles, and he was supposed to have picked her up at five; yet it was six and there was no sign of him.

She buried her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. It was exactly six PM; he was one hour late, and at that point, she knew he wasn’t coming. It was the exact time she should’ve been at the movie theater, eating popcorn with Achilles and enjoying her Valentine’s Day. But, like always, he had stood her up, leaving her stranded on the sidewalk. He was probably busy _,_ making another girl’s day the best _ever_.

Newt happened to be walking to his dorm room when he heard a soft whimper, and looked up from his book. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Tina sitting on the steps, mascara dripping down her cheeks. She quickly noticed him standing there and rushed to hide her face, wiping the black stains off her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, um, you can go,” she muttered, shifting to move off the bottom stair.

He looked at her sympathetically and shoved his book into his bag. “No, no. Sit. I’m sorry,” he apologised, moving closer to her to sit down on the staircase.

“I know you don’t know me very well, but you can tell me what’s wrong, Tina.”

At first she hesitated, worrying her bottom lip; should she trust this unusually winsome man that seemed to know her? Normally she’d refuse—he just appeared out of nowhere, after all—but she was too devastated to care. She quickly took a hold of him, sobbing into his white dress shirt. He gasped quietly, taken by surprise that she’d confide in him—he knew how reserved she could be at times.

“There, there,” he murmured, softly caressing her hair as she cried and clutched the delicate material in her hands. “What happened?”

After a few minutes of sobbing nonstop, she regained her composure and quickly wiped away her tears. “Sorry about your shirt—um.” 

“Newt,” he interjected, looking at her with such patience. “Don’t worry about it.”

She sniffled softly, her bottom lip quivering. “Achilles stood me up again. I thought it’d be different this time,” she whimpered, playing with her phone in her hands. “It’s silly of me to cry. I should’ve left him a long time ago. He’s done this to me so many times, and now it’s becoming routine.”

“I’m sorry, Tina. Achilles is an arsehole for leaving you like this,” he sympathized, observing her outfit. She was extremely dressed up compared to the way she’d normally dress for class. She was wearing a flowy light pink dress with corscating diamond earrings and matching pink heels. Her hair was tied up into a sophisticated bun, loose curls framing her delicate face. She looked _breathtaking_ —he didn’t understand how a person could stand her up. “You’re not silly, you’re just a good person. You thought he’d change, become more involved in your relationship, yet he didn’t. It’s not silly, Tina. It shows your heart of gold.”

She let out a watery laugh, a faint blush on her cheeks, followed by a shuddering gasp. “Really? Thank you, Newt. And yes, he is the worst of assholes.”

A little awkward light bulb lit up in his head and he blushed profusely. It was a little inappropriate for him to take advantage of her state of vulnerability, but he just wanted to see her smile again. Her bright, effervescent smile that made his days instantly better. Ever since the first day of college as a transfer student, she caught his attention, infatuated him some would say, yet he never had the confidence to ask her out. Especially since she was dating Achilles at that moment, but now the path was clear. He could finally treat her like she should’ve been treated in the first place. He wanted to love her, he wanted to be the reason that she giggled adorably—he wanted to make her happy. That’s all he wanted.

“How about I make it up to you,” he smiled, gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. He gestured up, chuckling. “It’s going to rain soon, and I wouldn’t like to leave such a beautiful girl sitting all alone, in the rain, on Valentine’s Day.” He winced internally at his words: they were a bit flirty for his liking.

She blushed red and smiled a little, looking away to the ground; he genuinely got a smile out of her! “That’s sweet, Newt, but you shouldn’t talk like that. I’m not beautiful, or Achilles wouldn’t have stood me up. You’re just doing it out of pity, but there’s no need!”

She went to stand up, but he took a hold of her hand. “No, Tina. I’m not doing it out of pity. Achilles is an idiot for not seeing how amazing and kind you are. You’re beautiful to _me_ , Tina.”

Her face lit up at his words; was he serious? Normally she’d refuse—it was a little insensitive on his part—but she could see his good intentions. Plus, she needed a nice distraction, and he was more than nice. “You’re too sweet, Newt. Are you sure? I’m not as interesting as you may think.”

“You are, and I’m sure of it,” he chuckled, offering Tina his arm. “Come on, Tina.”

She bit her lip, smiling. “Okay,” she agreed, and allowed herself to grin from ear to ear. “Where are we going?”

“Wherever you want,” he exclaims, opening his car door for her to sit inside. 

She laughed heartily as she climbed in. Why hadn’t she never noticed him before? He was a gentleman: kind, sweet, and extremely handsome. He had made her day so much better in the span of five minutes, which was outstanding. And his smile, _oh,_ his smile made her feel warm and fluttery inside. How could someone be so sweet? 

While Tina was distracted, Newt quickly reached inside of the car and picked up a shirt, thankful he carried extra clothes in the back. He didn’t want to have a tear-stained shirt on his first outing with her, it would be incredibly humiliating. He hopped in the driver’s seat after changing and started the car, driving off into the distance. Tina realized how funny it was that a normal ride which was usually boring was now exciting with Newt at her side. He reminded her how beautiful the world really was, pointing out beautiful flowers, trees, and the small creatures around the city. It was almost a shame that they arrived at the vintage diner. It had been a few minutes, but she realized how badly she would’ve rather spent her day with Newt than Achilles. He was so much more interesting than Achilles. All her old boyfriend ever talked about was themselves, themselves, and themselves, you guessed it, _themselves._

Newt got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for her, offering his hand to help her out. Tina took it gladly and never let go, but he couldn’t have cared less. She liked the feel of his fingers intertwined with hers, and found it adorable how his hand was so much bigger than hers; his skin was impossibly creamy and soft. Inside the restaurant, they ordered their meals, and for dessert, they ordered a strawberry milkshake to share. Yes, to _share_. She found the thought exciting since it meant she could be closer to him. She looked away, attempting to hide her blush as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her hair. It was a little awkward at the beginning, a lot of blushing and laughing, until Tina started the real conversation, mainly asking questions about what he was majoring in. She was studying to be a detective working in the homicide field. He confided to her that he was studying to be a zoologist, mainly because he’s always had a special talent with animals since he was young. 

They ate their dinner together, joking around, talking, and mainly laughing until the milkshake came. Newt unpackaged their two straws and placed them into the milkshake cup through a thick layer of whipped cream, inching closer to seal his lips around the straw. Tina blushed pink, matching the milkshake’s colour, and scooted closer to slurp the milkshake. It was _delicious_ , she had to admit, but Newt ruined the peaceful moment by dipping a finger into the glass and placing a dollop of whipped cream on her nose. She laughed at his antics; he was so adorable! She’d never felt this type of connection with someone, especially on a first date. She quickly returned the dollop, placing it on his sun-kissed nose. Their laughter rang throughout the restaurant and they forgot about their surroundings, too enthralled with each other to care. Tina took the cherry off the milkshake, yanking the red fruit off its stem with her teeth, raising her eyebrows. He chuckled, taking another sip; was he being seduced? Definitely: he found her little flirty hot. She scooted closer, legs brushing against him; it was like he didn’t know how to act around her. He immediately turned pink, and her giggles didn’t help.

They were so close that she could feel his breath close to her lips; it made her hair stand up on her skin. She got goosebumps and softly licked her lips. She wanted to kiss him. She didn’t know why she had this urge, but she did and she knew how hard it was to control her emotions. Before Tina knew it, she had moved the milkshake out of her way, crashing her lips against his, the taste of sweet strawberries on her lips. It took her almost a moment to realize that the unusually familiar taste was the taste of Newt’s lips. She thought he’d reject her, pull away and brush it off awkwardly, but he didn’t. He scooted closer, taking her face into his hands, to gently swipe his weathered fingers along the hinge of her jaw; it seemed as though he had been waiting for this his whole life. She softly worked her lips on his, his soft woodsy scent drove her crazy. She wanted him, she _needed_ him, and it was such an unusual feeling for her, foreign to her mind. She didn’t regret the decision to kiss him—it was the best one she’d ever made. 

Tina was _delicious_ , almost too much for him to handle; he could taste the cherry on her lips. Her pink lipstick stained his lips, smudging it all over, yet he didn’t care, he just wanted her. Her lips, her kiss, her scent. She smelled so nice: a mixture of lavender and wildflowers; he couldn’t get enough of her. He teased her, tugging at her bottom lip, and he could tell she enjoyed it. She smiled, sighing softly into their kiss while wrapping her arms over his shoulders to pull him closer to her. In an attempt to deepen the kiss, Tina tilted her face, causing Newt to bring his hands down to her waist and hold her close—he’d never felt anything like this before. The tilt caused them to move their noses and the whipped cream spread on their faces like butter on toast.

Tina pulled away, laughing at his face, which was now smeared with whipped cream. “Newt! Look what you did!”

“That wasn’t my fault! It was yours!” he argued playfully, gazing into her eyes. Her eyes glimmered and twinkled—there was something inexplicable about them: they were like fire in dark water, like salamanders.

He leaned in and playfully kissed away the cream, a smug smile on his lips. He got the reaction he wanted: a gasp and reciprocated, kissing the whipped cream off his cheek. He blushed, chuckling light-heartedly; why did he feel like he had known her his entire life? He didn’t know, and he didn’t want to know. He just wanted to enjoy the moment, enjoy her.

She giggled, eyes crinkling as she grinned. “You taste sweet, Newt.”

“Thank you, Tina. I usually aim to taste like whipped cream, so that’s a win,” he said with a laugh. 

She blushed, laughing softly. “You dumb dork.” 

He acted offended, furrowing his brows and pouted cutely. “I am not!” They could go on and on, and that’s exactly what they did. 

_“Yes, you are!”_

_“No, I’m not!”_

_“Fine, dumb dork.”_

_“Fine, darling.”_

It took Newt calling her a cute pet name for her to stop, otherwise she wouldn’t have. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and stood up. 

“I like the sound of that, _darling_.”

Placing the tip on the table, he sweetly took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her skin. 

“You do? Then you’ll be my _darling_.” 

“I will,” she said, giggling as he opened the diner’s door.

She followed him out to his car, glowing brighter than the sun. Tina’d never believed in love at first sight, but today, Newt had appeared in her life, and she was immediately infatuated by him. The way he placed his attention on _her_ , the way he looked at her, made her feel special. The way he talked to her made her feel safe, which Achilles never managed to accomplish. She wanted to say she loved him, but it was too soon for that. Much too soon.

At the end of the date, Newt dropped her off in front of her dorm building. Fortunately, he only lived a few buildings away—four, to be exact—which meant they’d be seeing more of each other very often. She bid him goodbye with a hug and a kiss on the lips just to give him something to remember her by. She giggled like a lovesick fool as she walked up to her dorm room and plopped onto her bed. She hoped she’d see more of Newt, more of her dumb dork.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my favourite person, Anna! She helped me beta this story. Please check her out!
> 
> [BananaChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef)
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr and twitter for more fics! I use the same username, @hufflepuffOwO


End file.
